


Not This Shit Again (Again)

by go_Jean_or_go_home



Series: Among Us [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_Jean_or_go_home/pseuds/go_Jean_or_go_home
Summary: All's well that ends well.
Relationships: Green/Orange (Among Us)
Series: Among Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958230
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	Not This Shit Again (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> this one's janky asl but I had an overwhelmingly positive response, and y'all begged me to finish it, so here it is! Your cries have been answered! Read and be merry

"Ok, so let me get this straight... " Pink was saying, rubbing the bridge of his nose. They were all around the cafeteria table after Orange reported Black's dead body in Electrical.

"No impostors, then Green made the shower joke and Purple found White dead in the showers the next day. Black was really accusatory of him, but Lime vouched for Green, so it was fine."

Lime rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. 

"Then Black shows up dead in Electrical and Orange finds it. Green was in the bunks for this one too, apparently, so I still don't really think it was him."

Orange had closed the doors after Green left to give him time to get away, furthering the possibility of him being persecuted. Green had somberly trekked through the halls and to the bunks, then sat down on the bed - his bed, not Orange's - to try and make sense of his jumbled thoughts.

Then Orange had reported finding Black minutes later, and now here they all were. Orange had just pulled his pants back up and grabbed his helmet, ignoring the warmth inside him and leaking down his thighs. Now all of them were gathered around the cafeteria table, and the air was much different to what it had been hours prior. He kept glancing over at Green, trying to get a read on his slack, neutral expression, but Green was doing everything he could to keep from looking at the entire left side of his periphery. 

"So!" Pink clapped, capturing everyone's wavering attention. The rest of the gang ceased chattering. "I'm going to be honest, we've all gotten rather close, and I don't have the faintest idea of who it could be."

Murmurs of agreement rippled from them all, Orange hummed and Green nodded blankly. Orange wondered if Green had ever walked upon a corpse before in his previous four years of shipping, or if this was his lucky first. Orange couldn't remember the way he'd reacted the first time he'd killed. 

"I propose a buddy system," Cyan said as she linked elbows with Lime. "From now until we get to MIRA, you need to be within sight of your buddy at all times."

"But... but what if someone gets killed again?" Purple whimpered from across the table.

Yellow splayed her arms out. "Then we will know who the murderer is!" 

"Oh, ok..." 

That was that on that. Cyan with Lime was a no-brainer, Yellow and Red argued for a bit but eventually settled on Yellow going with Purple, leaving Red with Pink. Orange glanced over at Green once more, and the two made split-second eye contact before Green turned away and started walking back toward the bunks, where he'd been moments ago after their little event in Electrical.

He called out without looking behind him, "Ok, well, I'm going to bed. I've had enough for today." 

"I guess we should go take care of the body..." Pink muttered, heading off towards Electrical with Red. Everyone began solemnly going their separate ways, so Orange jogged a little bit to catch up to Green. He ignored the squelching feeling between his cheeks.

"So Green, about-"

"Don't talk to me."

Okay then, no talking. Green kept his eyes strictly forward and his posture stiff as he walked, and Orange felt yet another wave of guilt wash over him. He really had to go soft and fall for one of them, huh? He'd been doing his job so well, he'd never before faltered for any United Stars crewmate. Never. But then Green came along on this one and somehow made him prolong the eventual first kill. Why?

Green stopped outside the closed entrance to the bunks and swiped his ID card, making the two imposing metal doors screech open. He muttered something Orange didn't quite catch. 

"Sorry, what?" Orange asked.

Green huffed, stepping into the bunks. One wall had four beds within it, the second wall had six, and the third wall had hooks, shelves, and cabinets for their hazmat suits to be stored at night. There were ladders to climb up to the beds on the second level. Orange's bed was one on the second level, where Green had taken to spending the last few nights, and Green's was on the bottom level. 

Green looked over his shoulder. "I said, your ID is probably fake too, huh?"

Orange blinked, then gave a rather sheepish look.

Green huffed again. He went over to the wall with hooks and shelves and began to disrobe from the clunky space suit, so Orange followed and did the same. The atmosphere was ten different types of awkward, with a little sprinkling of guilt. As a treat.

There were no sounds aside from the clicking of different latches on their gear, the hiss from the oxygen tubes, the whispering and crinkling of stiff fabric moving, and the constant hum of the spaceship which everyone had tuned out by now. 

Despite everything, Orange found himself sneaking peeks every now and then. I mean, he'd been doing that already, this wasn't a new occurrence. 

Green had gotten the whole upper part of the suit off, leaving him in a white undershirt and the green pants and boots. Because United Stars and Outer Galaxy citizens were both mostly made up of humans, crewmates and impostors were usually the same size. Green was shorter than Orange, but heavier and bulkier with muscle. His resting expression was stern, and Orange could already tell he'd have frown lines when he got older. Orange took the time to appreciate his arms and back. Green bent down and shoved the pants to the floor, stepping out of them and the boots in one motion, leaving just some black boxer briefs.

Green had a nice ass, Orange thought. Toned with muscle, like the rest of his body. 

Then Green began turning around, so Orange jerked his head away and continued undressing.

When they'd finished, Orange was going to ask if Green would be sleeping in his bed this night, but got his answer by Green briskly walking past and into his own ground-level bunk without a word. 

Well, it was only natural, Orange thought, and climbed up to his own bed.

Their ship would arrive at MIRA in a week, so he had a limited amount of time to figure out a plan and fix things with Green - no, not just with Green, with everyone. Obviously he wasn't going to turn himself into the United Stars police, he'd be instantly shot without trial. But no more killing, he was going to keep his word on that. He'd cut off communication with Outer Galaxy. One thing was for certain, he wanted to fade away from this war and run away with Green to chase a quiet, peaceful life.

Green had opened his eyes, after all. He'd thought the Outer Galaxy was fighting for its freedom from the United Stars, and the United Stars thought it was fighting for its freedom from Outer Galaxy. They were really just two toddlers in a sandbox kicking sand at each other.

Orange nodded to himself, satisfied with his new drive in life. He strained his neck to look down at Green's bunk, but only saw a backside, as Green was turned over and practically huddling against the wall. Guilt, again, so much guilt. 

Orange lay his head back down and went to a fitful night of sleep.

The days went by with no deaths, to no surprise from Orange, and the rest of the crewmates were quite happy about that. They liked each other very much, after all. Green seemed to be slowly coming out of his shell too, but only a little bit. Because of the buddy system, they now spent… well… exactly as much time together as they did before the buddy system, but still. Their close quarters meant that Green couldn’t run away from Orange. They’d laugh quietly at each other’s jokes, maybe share a playful glance or two in the showers. Little things that made Orange feel like he truly had made the right choice.

He hadn’t told Green about his new drive in life, him swearing off killing and any ties to the war, but he was sure the message was getting across, slowly but surely. 

A day or two before their crew would arrive at MIRA, someone posed the question that maybe Black was the impostor and had killed herself out of guilt. Green’s thoughts on _that_ suggestion was clear as day, if the incredulous look on his face was anything to go on. Orange, eager to put their minds at ease, stated that that _must_ have been the case. Green didn’t say anything to that, so the rest of their crewmates went on with that. The impostor, Black, was no longer on their ship, and there would be no more deaths, he told them.

That night, after everyone had fallen asleep and Orange himself was about to drift off, he heard faint grunting on the ladder next to him, felt the mattress dip, and a warm body lay down next to him. 

“Hey.” He whispered, glancing over at Green.

Green looked at him, then his eyes darted down. “Hey.”

There was a brief moment of silence. Then Green broke it, saying, “So… you’re not doing _that_ anymore, are you?”

He refrained from actually saying what _that_ was outright, lest any other crewmates were still awake and listening. 

“No. Like I said, Green.” Orange responded, shifting to lay on his side so he could face Green more. “You made me realize something. You made me realize I was on the wrong side of this… _thing_ , for being involved in the first place. I’m done with that.”

Green processed that, then nodded silently. “What… what is your plan now? What’re you gonna do?”

Orange hummed, “I’d like… I’d like to go. Live a quiet life, away from all of this. With you.” He paused, then hastily tacked on, “If you’d want that.”

Green turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling, thinking. 

Orange became worried that Green wasn’t too keen on that idea. “Listen, you know I’d never hurt you. I’m being genuine, I-”

“How do I know I can trust you?”

Orange faltered, then persisted, “You can’t. Not really, I guess. But you already know how I feel about you, and I know how you feel about me. Our last… _event_ was kind of obvious.”

Green’s head stayed still, but his eyes slid over towards Orange. “Your first kill.” He whispered. “You were trying to frame me, then.”

Orange frowned, a little exasperated. “Yes, but that was before I-”

“Changed your mind, yeah, you’ve said.” Green turned over to face the wall, pulling the blanket up to his stomach.

He was still in Orange’s bed though, meaning Orange hadn’t completely lost him. Orange reached a hand out to Green’s shoulder, trying again. “I tried to frame you because it was easy. But now I’m different, so much different. Didn’t this last week prove anything? Everyone else is happy now. They feel safe. And they _are._ ”

Green stayed silent, but he was still listening.

“You’re safe too, Green. Especially you.”

Then Orange took a risk by cuddling up to Green’s backside, big spooning him. But Green made no signs of protest, simply adjusted his head on the pillow and breathed quietly. Orange put an arm around his torso, and they both fell asleep, content.

When the ship touched down at MIRA, the day mostly consisted of unloading shipping cargo, more tasks both on the ship and on MIRA, and filing paperwork for White and Black’s deaths. Ships were constantly coming and going from MIRA, as it was the central hub for United Stars scientists. This made it a rather large target for the Outer Galaxy, a fact that made Green glance over at Orange from time to time. 

They’d all be staying at MIRA for a while before getting new assignments to different ships, so once the day’s work was done, the whole crew and a few other groups headed into the building for dinner, recreation, showers and sleep. 

In the men’s locker room after the showers, Green made a motion for Orange to stay back while people slowly filtered out. Finally, they were alone, and Orange raised a questioning eyebrow at Green. “What?”

He was facing a mirror on the inside of an open locker room door, ruffling his hair. He glanced at Orange through the reflection. “So your plan… I’m pretty much stuck with you, aren’t I?”

Orange chuckled and sat down on a wide, purple bench. “Eyup.”

They both wore nothing but towels wrapped around their hips. Green’s towel was a little low on his hips because he had a tougher time actually tucking the end of the towel in while keeping the whole thing tight. Green gripped about it after every single shower, but Orange simply couldn’t find reason to complain. 

“Well,” Green smirked, turning around. “This isn’t my first rodeo in MIRA. ‘S this your first time here?”

Orange nodded, and Green continued. “You’re probably one of few impostors who make it this far-”

“Green! Keep it down!"

“-how does it feel, big man?”

Orange could only laugh at Green’s odd turn of attitude, shaking his head with a smile. “It feels sorta good, I mean, I’m not exactly here to do anything anymore, though.”

“Just to follow me around?”

Green meandered over to the bench, his grin never wavering. “I still have a few more trips to go on before I got the dough to run away to some planet. I may not even make it through those trips. Why are you sticking to me?”

“Oh, I’ll just have to make sure nobody messes with you on those trips too.” Orange grinned, leaning back on his elbows on the bench. “Protect you.”

Green was currently straddling the end of the bench, where Orange’s bent knees disappeared off the ends. “Don’t you have mad funds from Outer Galaxy paying you to go around doing their dirty work?”

At that, a smirk pulled itself wide across Orange’s face. “... You asking to pool our money? Want me to be your sugar daddy?”

He stuck his tongue out and laughed when Green swatted at his head. “I don’t want to hear the word ‘daddy’ leave your mouth ever again, fucking hell.” His cheeks were a little pink, and they both had matching half-chubs that were evident under the towels. 

The intercom beeped loud and staticy, shocking both of them into looking up at the speaker on the wall. 

“DINNER IS READY! FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE! I REPEAT: DINNER IS READY!”

Both of them slyly glanced over at each other. “You want dinner?” Orange asked. 

“... I was kinda gunning for something else.”

Yup. They were horny. And that one took priority over hunger. 

They shared twin grins, and Orange asked. “You topping again, or-”

A hand roughly shoved his rising torso back down. “The hell I am, stay down.” Green moved further up Orange’s body so that he was straddling his hips now. Orange barely had time to gasp at the feeling of ass cheeks rubbing against his erection through the fabric of the towels, because Green began kissing and biting at his neck. He mouthed up and down from below his ear to across the collarbones, lighting fire along Orange’s skin. 

Orange laid there and enjoyed it, but didn’t want to feel like he was contributing nothing, so he reached up with two hands and began undoing Green’s towel. It came off easily - Green didn’t fucking know how to tuck it in tightly - and Orange flung it somewhere else in the locker room. 

Green pulled back from Orange’s neck to snark at him. “Ah, I see that patience you had on the ship doesn’t extend to this, eh?”

His response was a firm smack to the left cheek. Orange relished in the yelp that followed and echoed around the room. 

“Alright, enough playing around.” Green sneered, rising up and quickly retrieving another small bottle of lube from his open locker. Orange leaned up to enjoy the view, but allowed himself to be roughly pushed back down when Green returned. “If you’re gonna act up like that, you’re gonna haf’ta face the consequences.”

Orange gave him a confused look, but Green turned around and squeezed some lube onto his fingers, then returned the bottle to his locker. He propped the dry hand against the locker doors then stuck his ass out in Orange’s direction, legs spread apart. 

He glanced over his shoulder through dark, smug eyes. “Watch.”

Orange groaned as he watched two of Green’s short, thick fingers disappear inside his hole. His knees shook just the faintest bit, but he began pistoning them in and out at a fast pace. Orange felt the room rise in temperature with every passing minute, the humidity from the showers causing both of them to sweat so much more. He moved to take off his own towel, letting his cock slap against his stomach. 

Green’s eyes instantly went to it, and he took that moment to stretch his three fingers wide - he’d added a third at some point - and let out a moan that was positively _pornographic_. 

“Greeeeen,” Orange whined, clenching his hands into fists to keep from touching himself. “Come ooooon!”

“Alright, alright,” Green’s voice was laden with want, breathy from the show he just put on for Orange. He strolled back over and straddled the bench once again, hovering over Orange’s skinnier, bare hips. He positioned Orange’s cock head against his hole, pressing down a few times, never hard enough to actually sink down, but just enough to make Orange whimper again. 

With a grin, Green finally began to sink down on Orange’s cock, stuffing it further into his ass inch by inch. Finally, his cheeks met Orange’s hips and there was nothing left to take in, and he rested to pant for a moment. He wasn’t totally unaffected, quite the opposite. 

“You just like being in control, huh?” Orange smirked, eyeing the spectacle on top of him with hunger. 

“You betcha.” Green replied with a small bounce, making them both cry out. Green placed his hands on Orange’s chest for leverage - which wasn’t thick with muscle like Green’s - and began to ride.

His leg muscles flexed and his tendons tensed as he rose up, Orange’s cock sliding out all shiny and wet, then slamming his ass back down to engulf all of it again. He kept bouncing fast and faster, and Orange’s hands scrambled for something before gripping Green’s hips, unconsciously pulling him down harder and harder. Green bent down to shut up Orange’s wails of pleasure with teethy, bitey kisses, muttering, “Loud as shit,” under his hot, heavy breath.

The familiar, curling sensation of orgasm building in their guts made Green’s riding grow more sloppy with every bounce, and Orange’s hips began rising off the bench, trying to chase the warm, wet heat of Green’s hole. Soon enough, they both broke, Orange coming with a shout and emptying himself inside Green, and Green coming with a groan, spraying far enough to splatter across Orange’s stomach and chest. 

They both slowed to a stop, breathing and panting hotly. Green’s head lowered to rest on Orange’s shoulder, and Orange blinked his bleary eyes open to watch the ceiling wobble in his vision. “That was… that was _something.”_

A chuckle came from right next to his ear, and Green picked his head up to plant a kiss against Orange’s lips. “It sure was something.”

There was another beat of silence, filled only with panting. “So, dinner-”

“Oh, we’re not done here.” Green chuckled darkly, pulling Orange’s thighs over his shoulders. Orange tilted his head back with a moan.

They would be more than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway if you ever play among us and you run into a dark green dude wearing a newsboy cap named guacaBole, no you didn't. that never happened. you didn't see. 
> 
> although i may be wearing a pumpkin hat rn because it's spooky season
> 
> anyway my roommates are hungy so imma go get food w them goodbye


End file.
